1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage service method, a storage service user terminal device, a storage service providing device, and a storage medium storing a storage service program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with the enhanced level of using personal computers and increasing capacity of applications, there is an increasing amount of data processed by users, thereby incurring a higher data management cost, a larger possibility of losing data, an undesired high cost of installing a storage device. Furthermore, although there has been an increasing number of portable terminals these days, their storage capacity is limited, and necessary data is to be loaded each time it is required. Therefore, an improvement has been strongly demanded.
Conventionally, when a personal computer become short of a disk capacity of a hard disk device, the user has to manage to extend the hard disk device, etc., and it is also necessary to frequently make a backup copy as countermeasures against lost data. Furthermore, with a PDA and a portable telephone, there is the possibility that similar problems can occur.
When a hard disk device is extended, there have been the problems of a high hardware cost, large installation space, and a high working cost. A backup process has similar problems. In the existing storage service using a Web page, a user has to write and read data by himself or herself, and cannot be free of the laborious processes.